


Studio Session

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Studio Sex, slight sexual tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan felt all alone...Sehun had a lot of late night recordings to get through...both needed a little bit of studio time...





	Studio Session

Moonlight shone through the open window of the bedroom Luhan found himself in. He was lying down on a messy bed spread waiting to slip in to sleep, yet he could not. Try as he might, he was not tired. No. It was more than that. He was lonely, missing the warm comfort of his boyfriend, Oh Sehun.

Tonight the elder was busy at his label's studio trying to lay down the new track for his latest collaboration. Luhan smiled at that. He was so proud of Sehun. He almost didn't know how to put it in to words.

Nonetheless at the same exact time, he was annoyed with the elder boy. He felt so alone- abandoned- left to fend for his lonesome. At that notion, he frowned with a miserable huff.

He didn't want to be a bother, but he craved the elder boy's attention sometimes- most of the time recently. Was that a bad thing to want? He didn't know, nor did he care. So with that thought in mind, Luhan got out of bed slipping in to a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of his favorite sneakers. Afterwards he put on one of Sehun's favorite hoodies, then he left home making his way towards the studio.

When he finally arrived to the huge building that his boyfriend resided in, he walked up to the glass doors. He took out the identification card that the elder had made for him, sliding it in the appropriate slot. It clicked and the doors presses open allowing him passage in to the building.

He entered the building heading towards the area he knew that Sehun would be. It wasn't that long before he spotted the hard working elder sitting on a chair busy with recording inside of a booth alone. He walked over to the door sliding his access card through it before pushing the door open.

Luhan entered the recording studio's booth sneaking up on his boyfriend with hushed steps. When he made it over to him, he covered the other's eyes with his small baby-soft hands. He felt him jerk from shock, the lyrics to the rap he'd been spitting clumsily slipping right out of his mouth.

"Guess who?" Luhan asked patiently awaiting the latter's response to his arrival.

"Luhan..." Sehun whispered grabbing Luhan's small hands in his, pulling them down from off of his eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy. I know that I wasn't supposed to come here unannounced and disturb you, but I'm just feeling quite lonely without your presence right now." Luhan explained giving Sehun a sappy pout as Sehun pulled his lithe little body against his own.

"Then tell me baby, how do I rectify that?" Sehun mused, inquiring as he peered up at the latter with eyes full of the purest love you would ever have the grace to see.

A brilliant smile graced Luhan's rosy-pink lips when he heard his love say those words to him. The entire world went straight out the window as he spoke the first thing that popped in to his head as a response,"Fuck me daddy. Right here, right now."

"And if I do that, what do I get from you in return, baby boy?" Sehun queried sliding the younger male gently on to his awaiting lap.

"I'll get down on my knees right here and take daddy's big pretty cock in to my mouth if that's what he wants." Luhan playfully teased the elder boy knowing full well how much the elder loved it when he does because he rarely does it. Just like he rarely gave the elder oral sex.

"That is exactly what I want, baby Lu. So do that just for daddy. Right now." Sehun grinned loving the dirty words leaving from out of his baby's mouth when normally the younger boy was clean and polished when speaking out of sensuous moments like this.

Luhan murmured against Sehun's ear as he got off of the elder's lap falling on to his knees before him, "Only for you, daddy."

With eager hands, he began tugging at the elder's belt buckle unfixing the minor hindrance hastily. Once the belt was out of the way, the button on the jeans Sehun was wearing came next until Luhan got to the prize at hand. Sehun's beautiful monstrous cock.

At the sight of it, Luhan let out a small breathy gasp. It was partially hard already. He outstretched a hand carefully taking his boyfriend's manhood in to his hold. Slowly he began sliding his hand up and down it, feeling the organ stiffen fully under his ministrations.

He tilted his head glancing up at his usually reserved boyfriend hissing out a curse beneath his breath when he stuck out his tongue to swipe at the head of his cock. It had already started to leak out warm precum. He removed his hand from off of from it. Pleased by the sound the elder had made, Luhan took the head of the leaking cock in to his mouth slowly flicking his tongue around it.

Luhan took in more of Sehun's cock until his lips reached the base of the engorged shaft. At the elder's grunt of approval, he began swirling his tongue around inside of his mouth on the length of Sehun's penis. Humming on it every time he bobbed his head before he took the shaft from out of his mouth occausionly spiting on the mushroom head glossing it over with his saliva.

With his free hand, Luhan undid his own skinny jeans pushing them past his hips along with his underwear. His eyes instantly locking with the elder's as he started stroking the hard cock up and down again in a faster pace with the palm of his other free hand. Meanwhile, his other hand was caught in between his own thighs slowly fingering his asshole open with the lube already wet inside of his heat.

Removing his hand, he slid the organ back within his mouth sucking on it like he would his favorite lollipop. He choked out a moan when he suddenly brushed a finger on his own prostate causing Sehun to groan at the vibrations made from the sound against his cock on impact. He fucked himself upon his own fingers even faster bobbing his head up and down to meet Sehun's thrusts of pleasure.

He eagerly thrived to pleasure the elder taking the cock back out of his mouth to give kittenish licks to the underside and bulbous head. He pulled away from it spitting the elder's precum over the shaft before sticking the head back in to his mouth. Going lax to allow Sehun the privilge of face fucking him mercilessly.

He wailed beneath the fast movements of Sehun's hips all the while continuously finger fucking himself in to oblivian working his dripping entrance open even more. He was trying to accommodate something much bigger than his own measly fingers. At the elder's continuous motions, it wasn't long before they both came. Luhan by his own hand and Sehun by the use of the other's pretty little mouth.

Sehun pulled his cock out of the boy's mouth watching as the younger boy sensually played with the cum gathered in his mouth with his fingers and tongue. He saw when the younger grabbed his own now flaccid cock diligently rubbing his semen around the neglected shaft. A grunt of approval leaving his throat at the sight of Luhan swallowing down the cum left in his mouth before warm lips kissed the tip of his sensitive cock's head.

Luhan sucked the head of Sehun's cock back in to his mouth softly swirling his tongue over the veins here and there feeling the elder jilt underneath his touch from the oversensitivity of the flaccid organ. Taking the cock out of his mouth once again, he licked at the underside before moving away from the elder's still very hard cock.

"I was not expecting that kind of performance from you. Were you missing my presence that much, baby boy?" Sehun exclaimed with utter shock. He never would have imagined the younger actually doing something like that. Not that he was going to jinx it if the latter would want to do it again someday.

"Yes, daddy. I've missed you being next to me so much that it's almost too painful for me to bear sometimes." Luhan said, a pout spreading across his pretty pink lips now glossed over by a bit of Sehun's own body fluids but he didn't that fact at all.

"Since you were so very lonely and being such a good boy for me, I'm going to give you what you want right now but you still have to do what I want you to do in order for that to happen. Got that, baby boy?" Sehun stated as he watched Luhan seductively lick his pink cock swollen lips clean of his remaining essence.

"Yes, daddy. I got it. Anything more you ask of me, I will do it." Luhan muttered softly, eyes half-lidded with unmistakable arousal as he spoke.

"Good, then, now get up and walk over to the glass window and put your hands upon it with your legs spread wide apart for me, baby Lu." Sehun ordered the younger around and the latter easily complied with him.

"Like this, daddy?" Luhan asked peering over his shoulder at Sehun while standing in front of the window in the exact position the elder had ordered him to be in.

"Yes, don't move an inch until my hands are grasping on to your hips." Sehun commanded and Luhan did not move. Not an inch.

Sehun got up from the chair he had been sitting in stretching his body out. Then he waltzed his way over to his impatiently waiting baby Lu standing right behind him. He placed his large hands upon the younger boy's hips, sliding further down the slender length of his body with Luhan instantly moaning at the firm touch.

His hands fell to Luhan's ass cheeks, slowly groping them before he moved one hand up the latter's soft body. He slipped his hand beneath the hoodie and t-shirt that the younger boy was currently wearing feeling for one of his erect nipples toying with it. A smirk slid across his face at the whimper that escape from in between Luhan's perfectly parted lips.

"You like it when I touch you like this, baby  boy? Don't you?" Sehun teasingly sneered snaking the hand remaining on Luhan's ass in between his cheeks to caress his puckered entrance. The former shuddered beneath the feel of his exploring hand.

"Y-yes~" Luhan gave out a breathy yes when Sehun began to pinch his nipple, rolling the hardened nub in between his fingers. Luhan trembled at the sensation of the elder's clear dominance of his being.

"I must be hearing things. What did you just call me, Xi Luhan?" Sehun hissed against Luhan's ear sending shivers down the younger's back at the intent of such a dark promise it held.

"Aah! D-daddy~" Luhan whined when Sehun landed a smack against his left ass cheek after moving it there.

"That's much better. Do you want me to fuck you right now, baby Lu?" Sehun asked at the correction of Luhan not calling out daddy while he soothingly rubbed over the spot he'd hit.

"Y-yes, daddy! Yes! Please~ I beg of you~" Luhan began to beg in response to Sehun's questions with tears welling inside of his eyes.

"Very well then. But I won't hold back, Lu." Sehun growled just as he placed his cock at the latter's beautifully restricting entrance.

"Aaahh! S-sehunnie!" Luhan cried out when Sehun finally pressed inside of him dry. Without any form of lubrication other than Luhan's own spit, his own bodily essence, and the remaining already inside of him. All the way to until he reached inside of him at the hilt.

The tears in Luhan's eyes fell from them every time Sehun hit that special place inside of him that made he see stars. He mewled, whimpered, and moaned when the elder lifted up his right leg for deeper penetration as he slid against the now fogging glass of the window. He could feel every vein of Sehun's cock rubbing upon the walls of his constantly constricting heat.

Sehun groaned every time Luhan's core suffocatingly tensed around his engorged girth. He pulled his cock out settling Luhan's leg back down before forcibly turning the younger's body towards his own. Then he picked Luhan up placing his back against the glass managing to remove Luhan's sneakers and skinny jeans in the process before pressing the younger back down upon his pulsating erection.

He found that the little minx was causing him to lose a bit of his mind every time they joined like this. He was starting to wonder if the younger boy ever felt the same way. If he ever felt as if every time they congressed, they were merging together as one.

Those thoughts quickly vanished from his mind when Luhan screamed out his name in pure ecstasy. He slammed in to Luhan's heat, pulling out some of the way before jostling back in to home. Over and over again. Until Luhan couldn't take much more of it and came right between their joined bodies leaving Sehun to chase his end alone.

Amusement burned within his eyes. His baby must really had missed him a lot. At that knowledge, Sehun picked up his pace, ramming deeper inside of the younger's tight heat seeking out his own end. In which he soon found at a few rough thrusts within the younger's core later. His release spilled in deep leaving Luhan mewling breathless in contentment above him. Sehun watched as the younger boy caught his breath before pushing him away from him.

Luhan slipped Sehun's now flaccid cock from out of his abused heat standing up straight again without glancing at Sehun's bewildered facial expression. Then he began sliding up his underwear, skinny jeans, and then he put his sneakers back on getting himself properly dressed once again. After he has made sure that the clothing upon his body is in proper order, he left Sehun in the studio's booth to head back home for the night to take a long well needed bath after such rigorous activity with the baffled elder.


End file.
